


Yandere Criminal Minds

by stranger_jackie1234567



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Fucked Up Shit, Gang Rape, Gore, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Psychopath, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Aaron Hotchner, Yandere Alex Blake, Yandere Ashley Seaver, Yandere Criminal Minds, Yandere David Rossi, Yandere Derek Morgan, Yandere Elle Greenaway, Yandere Emily Prentiss, Yandere Jason Gideon, Yandere Jennifer Jareau, Yandere Penelope Garcia, Yandere Spencer Reid, Yandere Unsubs, criminal minds - Freeform, obsessive - Freeform, theyre all just crazy over you lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_jackie1234567/pseuds/stranger_jackie1234567
Summary: the criminal minds team as yanderes! i write for unsubs as well, i will literally write anything nothing will gross me out so feel free to go crazy lol, requests are open.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Alex Blake (Criminal Minds)/Reader, Ashley Seaver/Reader, David Rossi/Reader, Derek Morgan/Reader, Elle Greenaway/Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jason Gideon/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader, the whole cm characters/reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> i will try to update this as i can, life is hard as some of us may know so if i don’t update this for awhile i may be going through something lol.

hello guys! you might know me from the yandere stranger things book, i’m here again to write for yandere criminal minds, now remember this will contain some pretty fucked up shit, so if you can’t handle that then i suggest you leave, this is not for the faint of heart and for people with strong stomachs lol, i am down to write literally anything, even if it’s super fucked up you bet your ass ima still write it lol, so feel free to send a request since it’s open at the moment.

i also write for unsubs so feel free to send some requests for them as well, also i’m on season 7 at the moment so i’m not very well educated on criminal minds but i will try my best lol. 

have a nice day/night! bye! <3


	2. Let’s go for a ride (Yandere Emily Prentiss x Fem! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emily just wants to ride you ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: sexual assault i think

“hello? sweetie are you alright there?” a throaty voice rang through your ears, you slowly opened your eyes and met a pair of brown eyes, you could finally see clearly now after a few moments of blinking rapidly, is that emily prentiss right on top of you?

“e-emily?” she smiled down on you, “hello there gorgeous, i was afraid i drugged you too much.” your eyes bulged out, almost like a cartoon. she giggled, “it’s alright don’t worry about it, your safe with me.” she softly caressed your cheek with her cold fingers. “emily, w-what the hell happened?” you tried to get up but emily wouldn’t move off of you. she is NEVER going to let you go.

“let’s just focus on what’s really important here, you are mine y/n, everything that’s yours is mine and that includes that fine body of yours.” she eyes you up and down, you looked down and saw that you were completely naked, you gasped trying to cover yourself but emily pinned your arms above your head, “now now, don’t wanna cause any trouble now, right?” she got closer to you, humping you as she whispered sweet nothings into your ear. 

you have no idea what the hell is going on, and you don’t even think that your ever going to know. “emily please, we can talk about this j-just let me go!” you begged, emily loves hearing you beg. “just shut up and enjoy this.” she cups your breast as you squealed, tears spilling from your eyes. she then licks your nipple slowly, making sure you feel the tickling wet sensation, you begged more for her to let you go but that only seemed to make emily more horny than she already is, if that’s even possible.

“oh honey if only you knew what your doing to me.” she said seductively as she started undressing herself, you already knew where this was going, you were hopeless on ever getting out of here, might as well take it and actually enjoy it. once emily was fully naked she went back on top of you, feeling your wet clit on hers making her groan, she gripped your breasts harshly as she rides your clit at a speeding pace, you both let out a moan, you’ve never felt this feeling before but it was such a good feeling, “a-ah! emily i’m gonna-“ she covered your mouth to stop you from talking, “you better not cum yet, princess!” she said breathlessly, she went faster this time, almost like torturing you to hold your cum which was painful for you. at this point you both were screaming with pleasure, emily felt proud that she could make you feel this way, she absolutely loves you, you looked so perfect like this, under her, completely submissive to her. “okay baby, you can cum.” she rode fast again making you cum instantly, you were exhausted, a sweating and blushing mess. emily got off of you and cleaned the both of you up, maybe it’s not so bad being here.


	3. what’s been going on (a/n)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read if you want.

hello everyone. so as you all may know i haven’t been writing at all for awhile and the reason is that online school has been very hard for me and my mental health was at an all time low and still kinda is.

that doesn’t mean that i won’t write again, i will continue this series don’t worry.

i will get to your requests and i will get started on them either this weekend or whenever i have a random burst of motivation.

once again i’m truly sorry and consider this me coming back? yay! :D

this was very short but i wanted to put this out there so that you guys are aware and that i’m still alive lol.

stay tuned for more. ;)


End file.
